The field of the invention relates to methods for securing a foam layer to a belt.
Laminated belt structures including base fabrics having polymeric foams attached thereto have been successfully employed for filtration and for other applications. U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,312 discloses such a belt having two spaced outer layers of a textile fabric and an intermediate layer of synthetic resin foam. The layers are united by the penetration of fibers of one of the two textile fabrics through the foam and through the other textile fabric. Laminated belts such as the one described above can be used as "felts" in the papermaking industry.